Ultimo día de vacaciones
by PattydeFrosthime
Summary: Jack/Lectora. Summary: Es el ultimo día de tus vacaciones en Burguess y en todo ese tiempo no a nevado pero en el ultimo día pasa algo sorprendente. En proceso de eliminación.
1. Nieve

Este es un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió ahorita XD jajaja ojala les guste.

Cuando vean '*******' debes de poner tu nombre :P

* * *

><p><strong>*~Ultimo día de vacaciones~*<strong>

_El personaje de Jack Frost es propiedad de Dreamworks, lo demás salio de mi loca cabeza_

* * *

><p>Te encuentras detrás de la casa de unos familiares que viven en Burguess y estas a unos días de irte, habías tenido la ilusión de ver nevar en este mes que ya está terminando pero para tu desgracia el tiempo no quería cooperar contigo, tenía una gran tristeza, estabas sentada en una banca, mirando hacia el cielo que estaba mostrando sus estrellas y una gran luna llena.<p>

–******* ¿Qué haces?– Te volteaste para ver quién era y viste que era Jamie, era el pequeño vecino que tenían tus familiares

–Hay Jamie, no me hagas caso– Bajaste la mirada "¡¿Por qué no ha nevado?!" Pusiste tus manos en la cara por la frustración que tenias.

–¡******* sabes Jack Frost va a venir mañana!– Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, te contagiaste de la alegría que proyectaba el inocente niño que estaba enfrente de ti.

–Jamie ¿Quien es Jack Frost?– Preguntaste

–No sabes quién es Jack Frost– Negaste con la cabeza.

–Es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo 10 años, claro ahora tengo 13– La sonrisa que tenia se hiso más grande gracias a que se sentía orgulloso que ya era "grande".

–jajajajaja hay Jamie y por lo mismo debes de saber que él es solo una expresión

–¡Hey!– Saltaste de la banca por oír una voz detrás de ti y tan cerca, caes en el pasto, pero en ese momento viste que en tu mano derecha caía un copo de nieve que en el instante que toco tu piel se deshizo, te paraste lo más rápido que pudiste y viste hacia el cielo que había unas nubes y de ellas salían ¡Copos de nieve!

–¿¡No puede ser!? Esta… nevando– Extendiste tus dos brazos para dar vueltas en tu propio eje, en eso te acordaste que Jamie estaba ahí, te paraste de golpe para voltearte hacia Jamie pero no estaba solo.

Viste a una joven de unos 17 años con un collado de madera, cabello blanco con toques de plateado, sus ojos los más azules que habías visto en tu vida, te estaba mirando de una manera tan tierna.

Te pusiste muy roja y bajaste la mirada porque seguramente él te había visto hacer vueltas como una niña.

–Jamie me presentas a tu amigo– Dijiste pues estaba muy apuesto.

–Pero *******, ya te dije quien es– Pusiste una cara de "What?"

–Él es Jack Frost– Te mostró una gran sonrisa, la más sincera que habías visto.

–jajajajajaja Jamie, como crees, él no es Jack Frost

–¡Hey! Es la segunda vez que lo dices, es el record dos veces en menos de 10min

–Pero tú no eres Ja…

–Tercera, enserio *******, ya deja de decir eso, si existo– Otra vez te puso esa sonrisa tan…

–Ok, ok, demuéstralo– Te le quedaste mirando para ver que hacia pero esto no te lo esperabas, se elevo unos centímetros del piso.

–¿Co.. Como lo… haces?– No lo podías cree, un joven volando.

–Te dije que soy Jack Frost, ha y por lo que vi te encanta la nieve– Otra vez esa gran sonrisa.

–ammm.. si, pero es una lástima que no lo podre disfrutar como yo quisiera– Te pusiste triste pues al siguiente día te regresabas a tu ciudad de origen, y ahi nunca, pero nunca cae nieve.

–ooooh.. y ¿Por qué?

–Mañana me voy a mi casa– "No puede ser el ultimo día que me queda y me pasan cosas increíbles, este es el colmo" pensabas mientras hacías una muecas medias raras pues Jack y Jamie se quedaban viendo preguntándose con las miradas "¿Qué le pasa? –No lo se"

–Bueno Jack, Jamie me voy a arreglar mi maleta– Te disponías a irte pero alguien te agarro la muñeca, te volteaste y viste que era Jack.

–Este… si quieres te regalo un paseo– Te quedaste mirando dudando de sus palabras pero viste que tenía la cabeza baja, su cara tenía un leve color rojo, sonreíste para ti.

–Está bien, pero con la condición de que en la mañana haya mucha nieve– Le diste tu mejor y gran sonrisa que tenias. Cuando Jack levanto la vista tú le estabas sonriendo y su color rojo se hizo más intenso.

–Ok, vamos– Se elevo varios metros mientras te sostenía la muñeca pero la misma inercia de la gravedad hizo que cayeras en su espalda. Cuando sentiste que estabas montada sobre su espalda abriste tus ojos para ver que tenías muy cerca la cara de Jack. Te pusiste roja mientras que tu corazón iba a mil por hora, te pusiste más nerviosa por el temor de que sentías "Que tal si él siente mi corazón…!Qué pena¡" ibas pensando, Jack no se había movido ni un centímetro. Él por el otro lado también se puso nervioso pues era la primera vez que paseaba a una niña mayor de 13 años pues a esa edad ya no lo veían pero tú, eras la primera, no quería que salieras corriendo por lo precipitado que fue.

–Jack ¿Estás bien?

–Perdón, es que estaba pensando en otra cosa– Lo dudabas pero le creíste.

Después de eso Jack te dio el mejor paseo que has hecho en toda tu vida, viste todo Burguess desde las alturas, la vista es de lo más espectacular, el viento estaba helado pero tú no sentías eso, el paseo duro 2 horas, cuando llegaron a la casa donde dormías eran 1am, te bajaste de su espalda, pero cuando tus pies tocaron la tierra, fallaron, caíste, ibas a poner tus brazos pero cuando caíste tus manos tocaron el piso pero tu cuerpo no recibió ningún impacto duro, de hecho sentías algo blando debajo de ti, abriste los ojos y viste que era Jack el que estaba debajo de ti, sus rostros estaban a unos centímetros de distancia, te quedaste hipnotizada por sus ojos, se vieron unos segundo él empezó a cercar su cara a la tuya, te entro el pánico porque sabias que te iba a besar pero la verdad es lo único que has pensado desde que hace rato.

Estaba a unos pequeños centímetros, se detuvo lo demás lo tenias que ser tú, no sabías que hacer sus ojos se concentraron en ti, queriendo entrar en lo más profundo de tu ser. Claramente sentías como tu cuerpo se manejaba solo.

Se tocaron sus labios, empezó a mover sus labios pero tú no te quedaste atrás, el beso te transmitía lo tierno e inocente que era, es el beso más puro que has dado y el primero. El tiempo era algo que no existía en ese momento, no importaba nada, empezaron que les faltaba el aire y se separaron, juntaron sus frentes mientras recuperaban el aire que les hacía falta.

–Eres la primera– No entendías lo que quería decir, "Soy la primera en que le da un beso" Te pusiste roja ante ese pensamiento.

–Tú también eres el primero– Bajaste la mirada por vergüenza pero cuando viste a Jack el estaba más sonriente que nunca, de hecho nunca habías visto una sonrisa tan grande.

Se quedaron ahí sentados uno a lado del otro, mientras veían a la luna, sus manos estaban juntas, Jack te estaba abrazando y tu estabas recargada en su hombro, era tan…cálido estar así, con Jack que el sueño te venció. Esa noche soñaste con él.

–******* ya vámonos–Te movía tu madre, te despertaste poco a poco, de repente te acordaste lo que había pasado en la noche pero… estabas en tu cuarto, junto a Jamie que todavía no despertaba.

Te quedaste pensando que tal vez eso era un simple sueño.

–Ahí voy madre, ya bajo– Empezaste a vestirte y te disponías a reglar tu maleta pero ya estaba arreglada, tal vez la habías hecho sin darte cuenta te quedaste dormida y lo que había pasado en la noche no era que un simple sueño.

Estabas a punto de irte cuando Jamie se despertó y se fue corriendo hacia ti para darte un gran abrazo.

–Adiós Jamie, que mal que ya no vi caer nieve– Le sonreíste pues en el sueño era tan real.

–¡Que dices! Si ayer Jack Frost te dio un paseo y un paseo largo porque me dormí y no llegaste– "¡¿Qué?!" pensabas fue real, el sueño fue real pero… Jack?

–******* apúrate que se nos va a ir el avión

–Adiós Jamie, me despides de Jack ¿Sale?

–Ok, nos vemos el próximo año

–¡Adiós!– Movías la mano para despedirte mientras bajabas las escaleras, pero pensabas "Tal vez si fue un sueño, porque Jack hubiera hecho nevar toda la noche para que yo viera…" No terminaste la frase en tu mente porque estabas cruzando la puerta cuando una vista hermosa, estaba todo lleno de nieve.

Empezaste a llorar porque estabas más que segura que esa noche no era un sueño, y Jack te cumplió tu sueño sin querer. Subiste al carro mientras te despedías de Jamie desde su ventana, viste como la nieve caía tan hermosa. Era una vista muy hermosa, te acordaste del beso y llevaste tu mano a tus labios recordando todo lo que habías sentido con ese beso. Arranco tu madre el carro y se despedían por última vez.

Llegaste al aeropuerto, su avión se había retrasado unos minutos por lo cual habías llegado a tiempo.

Cuando estabas en el avión viste hacia la ventana que tenias junto, te quedaste pensando en Jack.

–Adiós Jack– Decías mientras el avión empezó a avanzar, y lo último que viste fue a Jack volando junto al avión diciendo adiós con las manos y con unos lagrimas en los ojos, no pudiste aguantar las lagrimas y salieron sintiendo que tu corazón se hacía pequeño por dejar a Jack y no quedarte.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Ojala les haya gustado :D estoy media loca :)<p>

si gustan leerlo con unas pequeñas imágenes aquí esta el link nada más quitenle los espacios :)

fanloca- 123. tumblr post/ 73800478167/ one- shot- jack- frost- y- tu

Se vale dejar reviews :3 los quiero!

***~ 'PattydeFrost-hime' ~***


	2. Para siempre

Hola a todo el mundo xD bueno vine aquí porque me dio un golpe de inspiración y va hacer una historia de **_cinco_ _capitulos_**, bueno ojala les guste, a lo ultimo doy más detalles nwn

.

_Cuando vean _'*******'_ debes de poner tu nombre :P_

–"wwwww"– pensamientos

–wwwww– dialogos

-o-o-o-o- pasa un lapso de tiempo o un breve parentesis 

* * *

><p><strong>*~Ultimo día de vacaciones~*<strong>

_El personaje de Jack Frost es propiedad de Dreamworks, lo demás salio de mi loca cabeza_

* * *

><p>Ha pasado unos años después de que conociste al famoso Jack Frost, ahora tienes 18 años y tu cuerpo se ha desarrollado como toda una mujer, tus amigos han cambiado, y vas a mudarte muy pronto, pero tu mamá ha mantenido la sorpresa hasta que lleguen al aeropuerto el cual estaba muy cerca pues estabas en el carro.<p>

–Mamá, en serio dime ha donde nos vamos a mudar– Lo dijiste en tono muy suplicante pues no querías irte aun mas lejos de la nieve de por si no veías nevar mucho, ahora imagínate ir a un lugar aun mas lejos.

–Hija– con un tono casi suplicante –Te podrías esperar hasta que lleguemos, estamos a menos de cinco minutos– NO podías esperar cinco minutos para enterarte que te ibas alejar de tu primer amor.

–Madre, no te dejare en paz hasta que me digas a donde vamos– Alzaste la voz pues ya estabas mas que desesperada por saber.

–Esta bien, y conste que quería que fuera una sorpresa, los boletos están en mi bolsa en la parte de atrás del carro– Rápidamente te desabrochaste el cinturón del asiento del copiloto y fuiste directamente a la bolsa de tu madre, que pensabas que era un universo adentro de un bolsa, pero ese era tu día encontraste los boletos adentro de un sobre con el nombre de la aerolínea que iban a viajar. Lo abriste como si hubiera algo feo adentro pero cuando viste el nombre donde te mudarías gritaste tan fuerte y de la emoción, tu madre se le formo una gran sonrisa pues sabia que era una reacción normal en ti y más ´por el lugar donde iban a ir.

–Madre, te amo, te amo, te amo– La abrazaste desde el asiento de atrás y le depositabas muchos besos en el cachete.

–Ya '*******', sé que te gusta Burguess pero no es para tanto mi vida– ibas a ir a vivir a Burguess, ese lugar no lo veías desde que fuiste a visitar a tus familiares.

–"Por Dios voy a ver a Jack"– Pensabas mientras te tranquilizabas pero luego te preocupaste por los cambios que hizo tu cuerpo, – ¿Qué pensaría de mi cambio? ¿Qué tal si no le gustaba?– empezó a volar tu imaginación viendo claramente como Jack se alejaba de ti por el cambio que había en ti, –Por Dios que tal si… no le gusto– Te pusiste muy roja recordando lo que paso esa noche tal especial para ti, todo este tiempo siempre fue como un recordatorio de que él era real, lo contaste llegando a la escuela, al principio te creyeron pero conforme pasaron los años ya no te creían pues pensaban que Jack Frost no existía, que era solo una expresión y sabias perfectamente que eso era real.

Llegaron rápidamente al aeropuerto, después de eso paso muy rápido eso, subieron al avión, fue unas horas de vuelo que para ti fue una eternidad, después de eso desembarcaron ya en Burguess, el aeropuerto estaba muy cambiado, en vez de ser un aeropuerto de pueblo ya era todo un aeropuerto internacional, un adolescente de unos 15 o 16 años tenia un letrero con el nombre de tu mamá, era muy atractivo, era alto, unos ojos tan brillante de color café, su pelo lo tenia despeinado pero le daba un toque sexi, traía una chamarra azul sin mangas y unos pantalones de mezclilla también unos converse negros, viendo todo esto junto era muy atractivo.

–Hola Jamie, ¿Cómo has estado? Ya deja de crecer niño– Era tu madre que estaba saludando al joven, después abriste tus ojos –"¡Es Jamie!"– Lo dijiste en tu mente para después caminar a lado de ella y saludar al nuevo Jamie.

–Hola Jamie, ¿Te acuerdas de mi?– Era mas alto de lo que pensabas te rebasaba fácilmente por una cabeza

–jejejeje, como olvidarte '*******', si pasamos una gran noche ese día– te guiño –"Por Dios él todavía se acuerda de esa noche…entonces…es real de verdad"–

-o-o-o-o-

Algunas veces no sabias si lo que había pasado esa noche era real, tantas veces que te dijeron que era imposible, un muchacho de 17 años pudiera volar gracias a sus poderes mágicos era imposible, todo esto ocasionó que una temporada no creyeras en él, fue la peor decisión de tu vida, por que fue la época del "cambio de hormonas" y la verdad que negar ese recuerdo cada vez que venia a tu mente no era muy agradable.

-o-o-o-o-

Jamie las condujo a la salida del aeropuerto, estaban hablando de que Jamie ya estaba apunto de entrar a la escuela superior y se iría de ahí para estudiar su carrera, no era una buena noticia para la mamá de Jamie pero la carrera que quería no la tenían en la universidad local.

Cuando llegaron a la salida te sorprendiste del panorama, todos los coches estaban llenos de nieve, los pocos arboles que había estaban congelados y también con nieve, una corriente de aire paso y sentiste claramente que todo eso era producto de un muchacho de cabellos platinado y ojos azules profundos.

–¡ '*******' vámonos! Que alguien te esta esperando en mi casa– Corriste lo más rápido posible hacia el carro pues el frio ya empezaba a calarse por tu ropa, cuando pasaste alado de Jamie que tenia la puerta abierta para ti te dijo algo, pero de un tono bajo para que solamente tú lo oyeras –Bueno son dos y uno tiene los ojos mas azules que he visto en mi vida– te detuviste para hablar con él sobre Jack pero por la misma inercia que llevaba tu cuerpo caíste ,literalmente, en el asiento trasero de su carro, tu madre estaba en el lugar del copiloto.

–Madre, ¿No vas a manejar tú?

–No, voy a manejar yo– Interrumpió Jamie cuando subía al lugar del conductor mientras incendia el carro

–Ya se manejar '*******', están en buenas manos– Te dio una sonrisa tan linda que confiaste en él, la verdad es que no te habías dado cuenta pero ya estaban avanzando.

-o-o-o-o-

El paisaje iba cambiando de un lugar comercial pasaron a las casas que se veían que eran de familias con dinero, para después pasar por la ciudad que tu conocías, era el viejo Burguess, esa pequeña parte del pueblo era la parte histórica de Burguess, no había cambiado nada gracias a los alcaldes que han estado en el poder, es el "Centro histórico", y donde vivía Jamie, las cosas están exactamente igual como lo recordabas, bueno lo poco que recordabas. Doblo en una esquina y ahí estaba, la casa donde saliste aquella mañana con un paisaje hermoso, te bajaste tan rápido como Jamie apago el motor, fuiste directamente a la nieve te tiraste y empezaste hacer ángeles de nieve.

–jajajaja '*******' creo que sigues con tu mala costumbre de comportarte como una niña– Se te paro el corazón, esa voz era mas que familiar, era inolvidable, era del primer chico que besaste hace mas unos años.

–¿Jack?– lo dijiste muy bajo como para que estuviera cerca de ti te oyera mas no tu madre ni Jamie, cerraste los ojos para que creyeran que estabas disfrutando de la nieve.

–Siiiiii– lo dijo en mismo nivel de voz que tú, no querías abrir los ojos porque no sabias que hibas hacer cuando lo vieras y la verdad no querías explicar a tu madre que estabas hablando con Jack Frost.

–Podemos hablar mas al rato, es que si hablo ahorita mi mad…– No terminaste de hablar gracias a que unos labios habían invadido, ese beso fue tan lindo, tan lleno de amor, tan tierno, todo lo que tenias guardado desde ese día lo diste en ese beso, y también sentías una pequeña necesidad en los labios de Jack que te decía que ya no te fueras jamás, y esa era tu intención, cuando sintieron la necesidad de oxigeno se separaron, abriste lo ojos y ahí estaban esos ojos tan profundos, tan llenos de vida, tan lindos, era como el cielo, hermosos.

No dijeron ni una palabra en ese beso se habían dicho todo.

–'*******' perdón por molestar pero dice tu mamá que ya te metas– Era Jamie, estaba dando la espalda ha ti y ha Jack, no entendías porque.

–Hay Jamie no me digas que ahora vas a decir que nunca has visto unos novios besándose–

–"!Que¡ di…dijo novia– Estabas paralizada gracias a la palabra que uso para dirigirte a ti.

–¿'*******' que te pasa?– era Jack el que estaba hablando, se te quedo mirando a la cara pues estabas lo mas roja que podías, primero el beso, después esos ojos tan "arrebata-aliento" y después que dijera "novia" eran muchos sentimientos en un solo día y estabas en shock gracia a todo eso, después de que Jack y Jamie no pudieron despertarte Jack te robo otro beso pero este un poco mas apasionado, el cual tu respondiste con mucho gusto, después poco a poco Jack se separo de ti y te mostro esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tenia.

–¡'*******' te metes a la casa por favor!– Este era tu madre desde la puerta pues ya tenías mucho rato afuera y tenías que saludar a tus familiares, te despediste de Jamie y Jack, pues había dicho tu nombre completo eso no era una buena señal pues ya se había enojado de verdad.

-o-o-o-o-

Toda la tarde te la pasaste diciendo tu vida desde que saliste de esa casa hasta ahora, pero todos te interrumpían si algún chico se quedo con el corazón rota ahora que te venias y tu simplemente decías un rotundo no, pues al que estabas enamorada esta aquí en Burguess.

-o-o-o-o-

Ya era noche y estabas esperando a que todos se fueran a dormir para salir corriendo al patio de atrás donde sabia que estaba Jack esperándote, después de que la ultima luz se apagara esperaste unos cuantos minutos, los cuales parecían eternos, para salir corriendo, a hurtadillas, al patio trasero. Abriste la puerta y ahí estaba Jack sentado en el banco donde se conocieron viendo hacia la luna, sus ojos se veían aun más hermosos por el resplandor de la luz de la luna.

–Hola Jack– Dijiste después de unos segundos que le quedaste mirando y te acercabas a él.

–Hola '*******'– Su mirada fue directo a tus ojos, pero después dijo con la manos que te pararas y quedaste a un metro de él, después poco a poco su mirada fue viajando por todo tu cuerpo, de arriba abajo, sin dejar ningún lugar que mirar. Estabas preocupada pues no sabias que te iba a decir y su expresión se volvió seria cuando te miro a los ojos otra vez, se paro y camino hacia a ti, ibas a decir algo, pero puso un dedo en tus labios, su dedo estaba frio.

–Sabes algo '*******', me gustan tus cambios– después de eso te empezó a besar muy tiernamente, esos besos eran los que soñabas, el único beso que te hizo ese dia, cambio tu vida de forma radical, ese beso tenia muchas palabras la cuales no se pueden escribir, o describir con tan simples palabras, esas palabras son tan hermosas que ninguna letra, frase, o palabra la describiría, ese beso hacia que tu corazón se derritiera y se abriera solamente para él.

–'*******' te extrañe tanto– lo dijo cuando otra vez necesitaban aire

–Yo también Jack– tu cara estaba roja por el beso después de eso Jack te miro a la cara directamente, para después arrodillarse como un príncipe para después que en la sudadera sacara una cajita azul con toques plateados, lo abrió en frente de ti y adentro había un anillo hermoso con un gran diamante azul como los ojos de Jack, no entendías que estaba haciendo, pero por algo tu corazón empezaba a acelerarse tu respiración se volvió irregular y tu cuerpo temblaba un poco, esta escena la habías visto en una sola parte…..cuando pedían matrimonio.

–'*******' ¿Te casarías conmigo? Sé que tenemos muy poco tiempo de conocernos pero desde que te fuiste sentí claramente que una parte de mi corazón se había ido contigo y créeme que si te fueras otra vez no sé que haría, gracias a todos mis amigo y niños que me conocen salí adelante pero desde que te conocí sabia que tú eras la elegida–

¿Fin?

* * *

><p>Dije que tenían 18 años porque la mayoría que conozco aquí en Fanfiction tienen menos de esa edad, entonces voy a dejar su criterio su desarrollo del cuerpo ;)<p>

si lo se, anteriormente dije que iba hacer un one-shot, pero mi cabeza se hecho a volar :) y se me ocurrió una genial idea XD bueno como dije esto va hacer de cinco capitulo (los cuales ya tengo escritos) peroooooo.. XD

Necesito saber si quieren que siga la historia o la dejo como one-shot, como gusten, yo complazco :3

Bueno esperare** reviews** para _seguir o borrar este capitulo_ :P como gusten, las (os) quiero mucho nwn

***~ 'PattydeFrost-hime' ~***


	3. Pequeños Inconvenientes

Hola a todo el mundo xD _he revivido!_ se aceptan tomatazos y/o reclamaciones ;-; se mi pecado y no dire nada. A lo ultimo necesito saber su opinión sobre algo :) Gracias. Ahora la historia, disfrútenla :)

* * *

><p><em>Cuando vean <em>**'*******'**_ debes de poner tu nombre :P_

–"wwwww"– pensamientos

–wwwww– dialogos

* * *

><p><strong>*~Ultimo día de vacaciones~*<strong>

_Los personajes de "Rise of the Guardians" son propiedad de Dreamworks, lo demás salio de mi loca cabeza_

* * *

><p>Los guardianes estaban en el gran de Taller de North, Thoot estaba dirigiendo a unas pequeñas hadas, Bunny pintaba unos huevos de color blanco y azul, Sandy estaba dormido y North nada más se le quedaba viendo a una luz que le llamaba mucho la atención.<p>

**[…]**

En la mente de Bunny se empezaba a materializar una tarde de hace unos años atrás que conoció a una niña de unos ojos tan hermosos, llenos de vida y alegría, era una mañana de Pascua y la pequeña estaba, como los demás niños, buscando el gran de tesoro de sus huevos, no había encontrado uno, alguno que casi lo encontraba le ganaba algún otro niño, se puso algo triste pues no había encontrado ninguno y ya era más de medio día, sin rendirse se puso otra vez teniendo la esperanza de encontrar alguno, en ese instante Bunny iba pasando y vio a la única niña que estaba en una pequeña arboleda que seguía buscando, se dio cuenta que no había encontrado ninguno y le encanto el entusiasmo de la niña pues estaba más que decidida de encontrar un pequeño huevo. En ese instante empezó a dibujar en un huevo en blanco que llevaba de vez en cuando para estas ocasiones, empezó a dibujarla tan hermosamente, la vio y le puso unas pequeñas estrellas, con el fondo de un color claro que resaltaba el color de su cabello, en la parte contraria se dibujó así mismo diciendo "¡Hola!", sabía que este detalle le encantaría a la pequeña niña. Puso el pequeño huevo en medio de un arbusto, el cual estaba a punto de llegar, cuando puso el huevo en su lugar la pequeña niña empezaba asomar la cabeza en el arbusto, Bunny no le dio tiempo de irse y lo vio, pego un gran grito de emoción cuando lo vio, Bunny salto de la impresión, la pequeña niña se le arrojo (literalmente) hacia los brazos y le dio las gracias por hacer que la esperanza siempre existiera, se paró, recogió su pequeño huevo y salió corriendo hacia una pareja que eran sus padres, nada más saludo a la mujer.

Su nombre era **'******'**, ese nombre siempre lo recordaría, esa pequeña niña hizo que el guardián tuviera más paciencia y a partir de ese año, siempre, sin falta hacia un huevo especialmente para ella, en ese arbusto, a la misma hora, pero cuando creció en vez de arrojarse a sus brazos se la pasaban hablando como los mejores amigos que eran, pero un día ella no llego, fue a su casa que sabía dónde estaba pues si algún día faltaba, que fuera a su casa con toda la confianza, pero cuando llego, toda la casa parecía abandonada, nadie vivía ahí, se acerco a la casa y unos niños pasaron por ahí y estaban platicando de **'******'**. Decían que se había mudado a otra ciudad por el trabajo de su madre, entonces volteo hacia la casa y en la ventana de ella había un dibujo muy peculiar diciéndole que subiera, era ella, en dibujo, como él la dibujaba como la pequeña niña que había conocido hace unos años atrás.

Subió rápidamente al cuarto y lo primero que vio fue todos los pequeños huevos en una repisa cubiertos de un plástico, y abajo de ellos había una pequeña hoja doblada, fue hacia la hoja y vio que era de la "pequeña".

–"Hola Conejito.

Te preguntaras por qué no llegue, y creo que ya lo adivinaste, me mude, y lo peor de todo es que no sé a dónde, mi madre insistió que me lo iba a decir en el transcurso del viaje hacia el aeropuerto :( Estoy un poco triste porque ya no vi mi nuevo regalo de la esperanza hecho personalmente por el Conejo de Pascua.

Ojala me encuentres pronto :D ya quiero verte otra vez.

Esperare tu regreso lindo conejito :3

Siempre tu 'pequeña' alias **'******'** jejejeje n.n bueno creo que ya :)

Ah! En mi closet hay un regalo para ti n.n

Nos vemos pronto."–

Rápidamente conejo fue al closet adentro había una pequeña libreta, algo vieja pero todas las hojas estaban usadas. Cuando lo abrió se sorprendió de su contenido, había muchos dibujos de todos guardianes, pero iban evolucionando, los primeros dibujos pertenecían a una niña de 10 años que apenas estaba aprendiendo a dibujar, con forme pasaba las hojas los dibujos empezaron a mejorar a tal grado que el ultimo dibujo estaban todos los guardianes, como si le hubieran hecho un retrato, estaban todos...hasta... ¿Jack?. Recordó que ella no lo había conocido, nunca le platico que lo hubiera conocido, decidió no tomarle atención cuando cerro la libreta salió una pequeña hoja doblada a la mitad, la recogió y la desdoblo. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto por el dibujo que veía, era Jack de cuerpo completo pero no estaba solo y tampoco haciendo travesuras, estaba besando ha...**'******'**. Se quedo mirando el dibujo un poco y descubrió que hasta abajo había una pequeñas letras escritas por ella.

"Ojala algún día lo vuelva a ver"

-"Ojala algún día lo vuelva a ver"- trataba de descifrar lo que quería decir en esa pequeña frase hasta que llego a la conclusión que estaba enamorada de...Jack.

Se dirigía hacia la ventana muy rápido pero recordó los pequeños huevos y los puso con mucho cuidado en una pequeña bolsa también puso la libreta y la pequeña nota, se fue en uno de sus agujeros, cuando llego a la madriguera vio que North los estaba llamado nada más le dio tiempo de sacar la libreta y la pequeña nota, se fue al taller y por primera vez no dijo nada y se puso a pintar los pequeños huevo, no sabía porque lo hacía pero cuando vio ese dibujo algo dentro de él se rompió, fue como abrir los ojos a algo que no querías ver, algo que sabias que estaba pero hasta ese entonces lo había aceptado.

Estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga "humana".

**[…]**

North se encontraba en su pequeña oficina revisando la lista de niños buenos cuando de repente un pequeño presentimiento de su panza lo hizo pararse he ir directamente a la sala del mundo y ahí vio que una pequeña luz se hacía más grande que las demás, y luego se fue apagando hasta que se puso al mismo nivel que todas las demás, de repente recordó que esa pequeña luz hacia mucho que estaba prendida, de hecho más de 15 años.

Se fue a un pequeño pedestal a lado del compartimiento del centro que MiM elegía a un guardián, y abrió "El Gran Libro", ahí estaban todos los registros de los niños que creían en ellos, fueran malos o bueno, y empezó a buscar las coordenadas que tenía la pequeña luz y descubrió que era una chava de 18 años

_–**'***nombre completo***'** cree en los guardianes desde las 3 años gracias al Guardián Sandman. Mejor amiga del Guardián Bunnymundy admiradora del Guardián North._

No lo podía creer siguió leyendo y cuando leyó la última frase que había en su nombre, se fue en seguida a llamar a los guardianes, se fue a ver la pequeña luz ahora estaba más brillante que antes, entonces recordó la pequeña frase que había hecho que entrara en pánico y su panza empezaba a decirle que de esto alguien iba a salir lastimado.

_–**'***nombre completo***'** creedora desde las 3 años gracias al Guardián Sandman. Mejor amiga del Guardián Bunnymundy admiradora del Guardián North. _**_Enamorada de Jack Frost._ Correspondida**.

**[…]**

Estaba Jack esperando la respuesta de la joven que tenía enfrente y la verdad es que ya habían pasado unos según desde que le pidió matrimonio, ahora estaba muy nervioso.

–"Que tal si voy muy rápido, lo sabía me lo advirtió Jaime, que unas de las respuestas negativas empezaba con una gran silencio pero como iba a dejarla ir otra vez, nunca lo iba hacer, ya se las consecuencias de esto… pero quiero hacerle frente con tal de quedarme con ella, nunca en mi larga vida había sentido esto con una joven, bueno… es la primera vez que siento algo por alguna niña. Lo acepto estoy mal"–

Jack no sabía que pensar, **'******'** estaba como impactada por lo que había dicho, pero era la verdad, en esas palabras estaba el corazón de Jack, y si lo rechazaba ese corazón iba salir muy lastimado.

–"No lo puedo creer, Jack me esta pidiendo matrimonio pero como debería de reaccionar, que tal si lo dice en broma pero para broma es mucho, en anillo, las palabras, hasta la posición en la que estaba, esa pose que cualquier niña desea que se lo hagan, en donde te pide matrimonio el príncipe azul… Espera él es un guardián que es igual que es… "inmortal"–

**[…]**

Estaba un joven espíritu del amor de apariencia de un joven de 20 años, el pelo castaño claro, con unos rulos muy bien definidos, su cara es muy varonil, tenía puesto un smoking como si fuera a una fiesta muy importante pero estaba caminando por unas de las calles de parís, en donde estaba una joven pareja que estaban enamoradas pero sabían sobre el sentimiento de otro, el joven los vio a los lejos y vio claramente que eran uno para el otro, saco una pequeña rosa hecha de cristal que tenía en el saco, arranco uno de los pétalos que rápidamente se regenero, el pequeño pétalo se tornó de un rojo tan vivo, tan brillante, era hermoso, ese pequeño pétalo lo soplo, el mismo viento hizo que se rompiera en dos, exactamente a la mitad y las mitades de ese pequeño pétalo se dirigieron con sumo cuidado se dirigieron a la frente de los jóvenes y en el instante que tocaron sus frentes la pequeña mitad se fundió en la piel de ellos, en eso los dos jóvenes cruzaron miradas que dicen tanto tardaron unos segundos para después besarse con tal pasión y amor.

–Muy bien Cupido– dijo en voz baja mientras regresaba a su caminata pero en eso la pequeña rosa que tenía adornando su smoking empezó a brillar de una forma que pudo iluminar el pequeño callejón donde estaba pasando, con eso la mente de Cupido se fue directo a una pareja inusual que estaba en Estados Unidos, Burguess. Vio claramente la escena que estaba pasando, era Jack Frost pidiéndole matrimonio a una.

–¡Una Humana¡ ¡Esta loco!– Su risa se desapareció en fracciones de segundos. Salió volando muy rápido para hacer algo que nunca pensó que podría suceder, detener que esos dos se casen o tan siquiera ella, sea quien sea, aceptara esa propuesta de matrimonio, pues si aceptaba tendría una gran y dolorosa consecuencia en ella o…él.

**[…]**

_**Contrato de unión guardián(a)/humana(o)**_

Conforme lo dictado por MiM y Superior, que si algún guardián se casa o crea sentimientos hacia él o la humana, hay dos posible opciones:

**1.-** Él(la) Guardián(a) que creé sentimientos hacia la(el) humana(o) va empezar a crear un lado humano por lo cual el guardián va a empezar ser visto por otros humanos que no crean en ellos, si el(la) guardián(a) no se aleja, el guardián se **_volverá humano(a)_**.

**2.-** La(él) humana(o) deberá dejar todo lo "terrenal" y convertirse en un ser inmortal, o un espíritu. Todo esto conlleva a que el Guardián se hara cargo del nuevo ser inmortal, enseñándole lo que debe o no hacer con sus familiares que son:

2. 1. No presentarse ante sus familiares.

2. 2. No debe de decir nada de lo que le paso o no.

2. 3. Nunca, debe de hablar con sus familiares o personas relacionadas con el humano.

2. 4. La(el) humano debe ser aceptar esto por **voluntad propia**, si se olvidara todo lo que paso con él/la/los guardianes:

_2. 4. 1._ Esto debe de tener cuidado pues se volverá al _pasado_ como si nunca hubiera creído en ellos.

_2. 4. 2. _Todos los recuerdos que tenga el humano de los guardianes o relacionados serán borrado pero los guardianes no.

_2. 4. 3._ Los guardianes se le prohibirá _ver, hablar, cuidar_ del humano que los "olvido".

La/el humano debe de estar seguro de su decisión, después de leer todo lo anterior sigue segura(o) de su decisión debe de ser firmado este contrato.

Lo último que se le pide al humano debe de aceptar algún "poder sobrenatural" para formar miembro de los espíritus que cuidan a los niños del mundo.

**Humana:** Yo _. _. _. _ acepto con todas las condiciones las cuales ya estoy informada, acepto unirme en cuerpo y alma al Guardián _. _. _. _ Juro por _MiM_ que nunca lo dejare solo, siempre estaré a su lado en los momentos difíciles que se aproximan.

**Guardián****:** Yo _. _. _. _ acepto con todas las condiciones las cuales ya estoy informado, acepto unirme en cuerpo y alma la Humana _. _. _. _ Juro por _MiM_ que nunca la dejare sola, siempre estaré a su lado en los momentos difíciles que se aproximan.

¿Fin?

* * *

><p>Primero que nada, <em><span><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS! a todas estas personitas que amo<strong>_

**Madamme M**

**dameli frost**_  
><em>

**Yinu25**

**Aloap123**

**Clary17**

**Jazzy Twilight**

**KarencitaFrost300**

**Rae-roth18**

**violettaPERRY **

Muchisimas gracias a estas pequeñas personas que están siguiendo y/o dejando review, créanme que me suben mucho el animo cuando leo sus review o cuando siguen o dan a favoritos ;w; es muy lindo ver eso!

Se que tardo en subir capitulo pero trabajo, universidad, y escribir es una combinación poco recomendada :S pero bueno siempre o casi siempre respondo sus reviews :3

* * *

><p>Hola! sigo viva :) lo se, dije que subiría el otro capitulo y ya los tenia escritos pero hubo un problema con mi portatil el cual tuvieron que formatear y por consiguiente se borraron los capitulo :S pero ya los reescribí pero que creen nwn... salio de la nada otro capitulo osea que van hacer 6 capitulo ;) les juro que no se van arrepentir digamos que va a tener dos posible finales XD<p>

voy a escribir los dos pero ya decidirán con cual quedarse :3

Una preguntita quisieran una escena de la luna de miel **explicita**? es solo una pregunta me gustaría saber su opinión pero la subiría como otra historia para que esta se quede en clasificación K+ :)

Bueno se vale dejar **reviews**

***~ 'PattydeFrost-hime' ~***


	4. Malas noticias (Nota de autora)

***~Ultimo día de vacaciones~***

* * *

><p>Hola a todo el mundo, esta noticia no es muy agradable para esta historia :S<p>

Lo siento mucho a mis lectoras(es) y créanme que esto es algo muy drástico pero la verdad es que ya no puedo escribir esta historia... a lo paso de los tres únicos capitulo de esta historia romántica XD me ha pasado de todo con este escrito cada vez que lo hago le acurre algo a mi lap o la memoria donde lo tengo guardado.

.

Me siento culpable sobre esto... pero créanme que hay otra historia con esta temática romántica que la estoy escribiendo pero poco a poco.

.

Bueno eso es lo que queria comunicarle TT-TT y creanme que me duele mucho eliminar esta historia tan... rosa XD

que tengan una linda vida y nos escribimos por aqui, tambien la historia que les dije se llama "¡Hace mucho frio!" escrita por mí :3


End file.
